Quiet
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Mako and Korra's son doesn't want to sleep in. Cute, fluffy, Makorra one-shot.


"Your kid needs you."

"I got him last time."

"You did not."

"DAAAAA."

"See, he wants you."

"Korra, that's the only sound he can make." Mako groaned and rolled over, staring at the ceiling. Despite being nearly fifteen months old, Ryu wasn't a big fan of sleeping in. Even on Daddy's day off. "Korra."

"I got him yesterday." She moaned and turned. "Please?"

"Fine." He usually gave into her when she fought him this long. Even if it was before six in the morning and he was exhausted from working late the night before, he did things for her. Even if the lack of sleep was currently clouding his mind from the reasons why. "Hello little one." Mako greeted his son with a half smile. It was hard not to smile at the happy little boy as he grinned and held his arms up so his father would pick him up. "Didn't want to sleep in today hmm?" He sighed and put Ryu on his hip. "Your Mama's still asleep."

"Da." Ryu grinned, proud of himself for saying the word and pointing to his father.

"Yeah, Daddy's up with you." Mako carried his son into the kitchen and set him on his feet, letting the little boy wander around while he put together a quick bottle of milk for him. Ryu took the bottle in one hand and wandered around the kitchen, venturing far but always running back to grab onto his Daddy's pant legs for safety once and a while. "Ryu, do you want breakfast?" Mako asked and Ryu nodded his head, something Korra and Pema had been working on getting him to do to answer questions. It was entirely adorable. "Alright kiddo." Mako scooped him up and sat him into the little baby chair and sat with him to feed the little boy some food.

"Ma!" Ryu pointed to the doorway a few minutes later and Mako winced that Korra hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Unexpected after having Ryu, Korra was now four months pregnant with their second child and it wasn't going so well.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" He asked tentatively.

"No." Korra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, the other hand on her back before she poured herself hot tea. "The baby's awake; I'll catch a nap later." She muttered and leaned over to kiss the top of Ryu's head affectionately.

"She's moving already?" Mako frowned. "He didn't move forever."

"Because he's stubborn and needy." Korra replied and drank more of her tea. "Mom said it might come sooner the second time because I'm more relaxed and less high strung." She grinned at her husband's straight face. "I know I'm normally high strung, but I was worse when I was pregnant with him, wasn't I?"

"You'll never hear me admit it." Mako muttered and put his attention to getting some of the food into Ryu. "Do you feel sick?"

"Not for a while." Korra murmured and rubbed her protruding belly. "I'm just tired."

"Because this one doesn't give you breathing time, I'm sorry." Mako sighed. "Maybe Ryu and I can go see Uncle Bo and leave you some peace and quiet?"

"Ok." Korra nodded slowly, her eyes fixed on their son. "Yeah, I could get some sleep; do some things around the house." She nodded. "Ok."

"Alright." Mako passed her the fork and plate of Ryu's food and went to make them some food, just quick plates of eggs and sausage for a morning meal. Korra ate every scrap of hers, a ravenous appetite was normal for her, but it got worse when she was pregnant. Mako hadn't believed it possible before this, but it was true.

It took an hour to get Ryu changed into a new diaper, clean clothes for the day and little shoes on his feet before Mako could even get to dressing himself. Korra handed him over with an odd look on her face and Mako gave her a kiss before venturing out with his son.

It was the first time he'd really gone out with Ryu alone, usually Korra was with them or it only lasted as long as he went to the store and got back home, but not today. Today he and his son were going to have adventures and bond. "I love you." He told Ryu who looked back at him with huge amber eyes. Mako was sure that if Ryu could talk, he would've told his father that he loved him back. "Uncle Bo probably isn't up yet." Mako laughed as they took a detour through the park. It was barely seven thirty in the morning, and since today was Bolin's day off of training, he wouldn't wake up until at least ten. So Mako planned on interrupting his sleep around nine.

The second Ryu's feet hit the ground in the park; Mako had to chase his son everywhere. The little guy had so much of Korra in him, natural curiosity and sheer innocence rolled up into one adorable little package of little boy. And with the natural recklessness of a little boy, Ryu immediately went for the pond and nearly fell in at least four times before Mako started leading him toward Uncle Bo's apartment.

"Mako! And Ryu! Hello handsome." Mako smiled as Ryu darted for the woman at the entrance to the park. She scooped him up. "Oh aren't you handsome today."

"Hey Asami." Mako smiled at her. Their disastrous period of dating had been able to survive into a strong friendship and she adored his son, having bought him a little toy Satomobile he could sit in and ram around the apartment as much as he wanted. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh this and that." She smiled and he was immediately suspicious of her real reasons. He had suspicions, the same ones his wife had about Asami and General Iroh, but nothing was confirmed so they kept quiet. "I didn't expect to run into the most handsome man in the world." She grinned at Ryu and tapped his nose. He turned his head shyly away from the pretty woman, getting laughs from both adults. "What are you two up to?"

"Giving Mommy some rest." Mako laughed. "Going to wake up Bo, you interested?"

"Sure." Asami grinned and turned to the right direction and carried the adorable child while Mako lugged the massive diaper bag. Asami talked to Ryu as they climbed the steps toward Bo's apartment, getting giggles and random shouts of his favorite syllable, da, in response. "Aren't you going to knock?" Asami laughed as Mako pulled out a key and went right in.

"If he wanted me to knock, he wouldn't have given me a key." Mako grinned and went in, dropped the bag and took the baby from Asami. He walked into Bolin's bedroom and grinned at his brother sleeping on his stomach, sprawled out over the bed. "Hey buddy, say good morning to Uncle Bo." Mako whispered to Ryu just before setting him on Bo's back. Ryu immediately rolled over his Uncle and climbed up on him, screeching loudly.

Bolin released a long groan before grabbing onto his nephew. "You!" He hugged the little boy, making him giggle. "Thanks Mako." He snorted.

"Welcome." Mako replied cheerfully. "Korra's sleeping, so Ryu and I came over, we found Asami."

"Great." Bo stretched and got up, dropping Ryu onto his feet. "I needed a nephew day."

It took effort, but the three of them got their things together with Ryu and put together a big picnic lunch to take back to the park where Mako and Ryu had started their morning. It was a beautiful day, the sun was bright in a clear blue sky, the morning chill had been burned off, leaving it fine for Ryu to be in only a little t-shirt as he ran around with his Uncle Bo.

"You miss her." Asami laughed lightly, interrupting Mako's view of the day. They were sitting on a slight hill together, but several feet apart, watching Bolin and Ryu.

"What?" Mako looked at her with surprised confusion.

"You miss her." Asami was smiling and shook her head. "Korra, right now, you miss her. It's only been a few hours and you already miss her."

"Oh." Mako grinned and then shrugged. "I love her, she's the mother of my children, of course I miss her when she's not around."

"It must be nice." Asami sighed. "Not that I want you." She snorted at his raised brows. "I'm just jealous of what you and Korra have together. It's must be nice."

"It is." The new voice had Mako vaulting up to his feet to greet his wife.

"Korra."

"I got bored." She beamed at him. "The quiet drove me mad. I missed my boys." She let Mako help her to sit on the ground and sat between his legs, resting on his chest. "You'll find someone Asami." Korra smiled at her friend, one hand draped over her baby.

"I know." Asami smiled as if she had a secret. "I was just admiring yours."

"Thanks." Korra laughed. "Wait until this one comes, we'll be really happy then." Asami caught her joke and smiled, but couldn't respond as Ryu had caught sight of his mother and was running toward her as fast as his little legs could carry him. Bo was jogging behind him to make sure he didn't fall, but Ryu just threw himself into his mother's arms. "Hey you."

"Mama." Ryu grinned at her.

"Having fun with Daddy, Uncle Bo, and Aunt Asami?" Korra smiled at her son as he broke away from her to tackle Bolin who'd just sat down.

They had their lunch together, four friends and the little boy of two of them. It was noisy and loud with the sounds of a baby running around and screaming, especially once he saw that Mommy had brought Naga with her. The polar-bear dog howling and barking as she played with the little person she considered her 'puppy'.

Who needed quiet anyway?


End file.
